


Black Umbrella

by leviackerman



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviackerman/pseuds/leviackerman
Summary: during one rainy day,under your black umbrella,i lost you.





	Black Umbrella

1\. the rain

Jaemin hates the rain.  
He always prefers everything to be warmer. His food, His shower, and many more.  
He always liked sunny day more than rainy day.  
but isn't it funny ? all the precious memories that he share with him is always during rainy days. or at least have something to do with rain. 

for example, their first encounter.  
Jaemin was 8, and so was he.  
it was a gloomy day,  
so technically not a rainy day, yet.  
Jaemin just got out of his new school and is about to go home when the thunder roars and scared him.  
then, the sky is crying and the rain falls, making it a rainy day.  
it's not a heavy rain.

Fortunately, he was walking towards the school gate where Jaemin is, holding a black umbrella.

"take this" he said, holding the black umbrella towards a scared and surprised Jaemin

"uh.. but I don't know you.."  
Jaemin said unsure, he just moved in this school a few days ago so technically he doesn't know everyone yet. 

"My name is Lee Jeno." he, Jeno said. 

"oh, hehe my name is Na Jaemin" jaemin is no longer scared and cheerful again after this little interaction.

Jeno just hums in respons and open his wide, black umbrella and cover Jaemin's damp body with it.

"take this" he said again 

"but what about you, Jeno ?" Jaemin asked

"it's fine, i can just run home" Jeno replied

"but what if you get sick ?" Jaemin said pouting 

"let's go home together, i think this umbrella is big enough for the both of us" Jaemin said as he positioned the umbrella so it covers both of their bodies. 

"there" Jaemin said, smiling his pearly white smile. 

then they proceed to walk home together with one black umbrella under the pouring rain. Talking and laughing about everything together like there's no tomorrow.  
people who see them might think they're the bestest of bestfriend when in reality they just met today when the rain start to fall. 

—

2\. you

After that they become inseparable.

They found out that they're classmates the next day (apparently, because Jeno is sitting in the front and is wearing his study glasses while in class and Jaemin sits at the very back)

Since then, no one ever sees them not together. They go to school together, have lunch together, play together, laugh together, cry together even though they're so different in personalities.

Jaemin is a bright, cheerful one.  
In just one week, almost all the kid in his grade knew him and is friends with him, or at least wanted to be his friends. (and also knew about Jeno too along the way cause they're basically attached at the hips)  
But of course Jaemin considers everyone his friends, but only certain someone that he actually considers special. 

While Jeno on the other hand is the silent, calm one. when they're together, it's always jaemin who did the talking. He only talks when he answered jaemin questions. other than that, he mostly would only listens while smiling with his signature eye smile and occasionally laugh.

—

3\. me 

Jaemin was 14 when he realized that Jeno has become his whole world. He can't imagine a world where Lee Jeno doesn't exist.

Jaemin glances at Jeno who's sitting across him in their empty classroom, eating from his lunch box, with his eyebrows furrowed,

"What is it, Nana ?" Jeno asked him, who noticed the latter has been staring at him munching his lunch.

Nana, the nickname that only Jeno calls him. It's Jaemin ideas long time ago to have nicknames for each other. They then came up with Nana for Him, they couldn't think of anything for Jeno so Jaemin decided to just stick with Jeno.

"Oh, it's nothing Jeno." Jaemin smiles at Jeno confused face.

Jeno just hums and continue to eat his lunch while Jaemin continue to stare out the window, watching the dark sky. Not realizing that Jeno has also been staring at him.

It was a Gloomy day, just like back then. The state where it's almost about to rain. Jaemin continue to stare out the window, still deep in thought.  
Then the Rain falls down and the moment the first droplets hits the ground it also hits him. 

I'm in love with Lee Jeno.

—

4\. us

Jaemin was 17 when he became the most happiest person in the world.

One evening, after they just finished hanging out with their five other friends they meet on the first year of highschool, Jeno is walking him home, like usual, always.

It was raining that day, Jeno and Jaemin walked close to each other, bumping eachothers shoulder once in a while because they try not to get wet under Jeno's black, not so big for them anymore umbrella.

When they are on the street infront of Jaemin house, Jeno suddenly holds Jaemin's hands and guide him to walk further, away from Jaemin's house

"Jeno ? my house is right there" he said confused, while pointing his fingers behind him, towards his house

Jeno stays silent and holds Jaemin's hand harder as in signaling him to trust him. 

and that's exactly what Jaemin did.

They then arrived in the infamous abandoned park in Jaemin's neighborhood. Their spot, their special spot.  
This park is a silent witness of all their secrets, their late night talks on the swings, their summer picnics, their stargazing activities and so much more. 

Jeno stops in the middle of the park, still holding Jaemin hands with his one free hand. Then while holding his umbrella in his other hand he poured his heart out to Jaemin in the pouring rain. 

Jaemin listens, stunned. He can't believe this. The boy he loved all this time, is feeling the same way as he is. Has always been.  
Jaemin always feels so guilty thinking about his bestfriend romantically, not knowing the other boy felt the same way.

Once Jeno's finished. He smiled his beautiful eye smile, making Jaemin heart beats faster, it always does when Jeno smile like that. Then he holds the umbrella towards Jaemin hands, signaling him to hold it for him. Jaemin quickly holds the umbrella with both hands, shaking because of the cold droplets falling around them. 

Jeno then leaned in slowly then closed the gap between them.  
That evening, they shared their first ever kiss under Jeno's black umbrella.  
They are both cold and shaking slightly because of the rain but it seems neither of them mind one bit.

They are each other first kiss, They are made for each other, they understood each other without one of them having to say anything. Jaemin's in love with Jeno and Jeno's in love with Jaemin.  
With Jeno's black umbrella and the rain, once again being the silent witness of their journey. 

—

5\. black umbrella 

Jaemin was 18 while Jeno is 19.  
They both are about to go hang out with their other bestfriends, Mark, Renjun, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung.  
Jaemin was texting with Jeno earlier about their plan, Jeno will first pick Jaemin up from his home.

It was a sunny day.  
There's still much more time yet before their promised hang out time so Jaemin is laying lazily in his bed. He was kinda sleepy because he and Jeno talked on the phone all night.  
Before he knows it he slips into slumber. 

It was raining when he woke up to a sudden knock at his front door. Jaemin parents is out of town for a week to visit their sick grandpa so it couldn't be them. 

oh my, it must be Jeno.

He quickly skips down the stairs to open the door for Jeno. But Jeno isn't standing right at his front door but at his front gate. Jaemin is confused but still walks up to him despite him being drenched in rain. 

"Jeno ? why are you standing here ? and also, you shouldn't have pick me up ! it's raining ! you could've gotten sick" Jaemin is blabbering worried thoughts to Jeno as usual. 

Jeno just stands there with his black umbrella that now he brings to cover Jaemin body fully, while he let his body to be drenched wet.

Jaemin was confused and he feels weird. Jeno feels peculiar today. But before he could say anything Jeno then drops the umbrella to embrace Jaemin in a tight hug that almost suffocates him. 

"J-jeno what's wrong ?" Jaemin asked in his shoulder, worried. 

Jeno doesn't response but tightened his hug more. They stay just like that, hugging eachother under the rain, hugging eachother so tight like it was their last. 

Jaemin doesn't know how long have passed when Jeno slowly let go of him.

Jeno stares into Jaemin's eye for a good 5 seconds before he holds Jaemin by the waist and kissed his wet forehead. Jaemin can feel his lips even though his forehead is trickling with rain, a cold one. But for some reason Jaemin suddenly feels something warm trickling down his forehead.

oh my god is Jeno crying ? but why ?

He doesn't know if he imagined it or not but he swears he hear Jeno whispers something into his forehead, something along the line,

"Take care, Jaemin. I love you. My forever and always" 

Then before Jaemin knew it he blacked out and falls down to the hard sidewalk, unconscious. 

—

He hears someone calling his name. "Jaemin Jaemin Jaemin" and "Oh please wake up" repeatedly. He opens his eyes then see a blurry figures hovering over him. He blink his eyes a couple of times to get rid of the blurriness and see his friends, Mark, Renjun, Donghyuck, Chenle, Jisung. But no Jeno.

"Oh thank god you're awake !" Donghyuck cries. 

"W-what ? Ugh my head.." He groaned. 

"Where's jeno ?"

Jaemin asked looking around his room for the said boy but doesn't see him in sight. 

"W-wait i thought you already heard.. Hell, i thought you heard it first." Mark cursed. 

"Heard what ?" Jaemin asked weakly.  
"And where's Jeno?" He continued, asking for Jeno once again. 

Jisung sniffles can be heard in the silent room then he leaves the room without saying anything.

Jaemin just noticed now that everyone's eyes are either red and swollen or still breaming with tears.

"Jaemin, Jeno... he.." Renjun struggles to continue his words and choked.

Mark then step forward towards him and hold his hands, holding it tight and said,

"Jaemin, Jeno is a victim of a hit and run a few hours ago on the way to your house"

Then for the second time that day, Jaemin passed out. 

—

The driver is drunk driving, it's raining and he said he didn't see him because of the heavy pour. The driver tried to run away on foot since his car is wrecked, when people who's house is on that street chased him. 

Jaemin then told his friends that Jeno was there in his front gate when being asked why is he found passed out on the sidewalk with Jeno's black umbrella on his side.  
They all found it odd considering that supposedly Jeno is already being hit by the time he's "at" Jaemin's front gate.

At first none of them believed what Jaemin told them but then Renjun realized something.

There's no way that Jeno would pick up Jaemin at his house while it's raining without bringing his umbrella right ?

Then how come Jeno's umbrella ended up on Jaemin's sidewalk ? 

—

Jaemin hates the rain.  
He always prefers everything to be warmer. His food, His shower, and many more.  
He always like sunny day more than rainy day.  
but isn't it funny ? all the precious memories that he share with him is always during rainy days. or at least have something to do with rain. 

Their first encounter, 

The first time he realized that he's in love with Jeno,

The time Jeno confessed his love to Jaemin, 

And so much more precious memories that he spent with Jeno,

is all happening during rainy days.

But it's also during the gloomy, dark, and rainy day that he lost his always and forever, his fire in the dark, his lighthouse when he's on the sea alone, his everything.

Jaemin is left with the precious, happy memories with Jeno on rainy days but also one memory that will always haunts him whenever the rain falls to the ground. 

Jaemin's and Jeno's journey ended with Jeno's black umbrella and the rain that once again being the silent witness of their love story. 

The same black umbrella that's also there with them during the first time they met on a rainy day, the beginning of their journey. 

_After the darkness goes away_  
_You and I from the sunny days_  
_Will replay itself_  
_(SHINee - An Encore)_

End

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first ever fic that I've ever written. sorry if it's short :( also sorry for any spelling errors (english is not my first language) so i hope you can bear with it.
> 
> this fic is uploaded on my twitter first (@colddestwinter) i was planning to upload it on my wattpad first but the account im using have my irl friends following it so i decided to just post it on twitter but now i want to share it on ao3 so here it is (read: i remembered i have ao3 account today) 
> 
> ! also if you enjoy this fic please leave a comment about what you think about it :) i would very like to hear your thoughts :D and thankyou so much for wasting a time of your day to read this one shot till the end TAT forever grateful for you. anyways that's all for now~ I'll see you all again soon !


End file.
